


A Story for Mary

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Little Mary [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedtime Stories, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, M/M, Storytelling, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have to wonder why she loves him so much-- Uncle Sammy spoils little Mary. He loves her like she were his own, so Dean and Cas can't really complain when he riles her up. </p>
<p>When Sam comes over to visit his brother's little family, he ends up being elected to put little Mary to bed. Of course, no five year old can fall asleep without hearing a good story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story for Mary

Her hair is a frenzy of golden waves and arches; only growing more frazzled with her bouncing run into her uncle's arms.

"Uncle Sammy!" she cries in a fit of joy and excitement.

"Mary! How are ya, cutie?" Sam beams back, scooping the tiny child into his hands and up to what she feels, is a thousand feet in the air.

Mary giggles and squeals, loving the flying sensation as Sam whips her around in circles; so high that she can touch the ceiling. She catches glimpses within the dizzying blurs, of her papa, smiling with slight concern in his giant, blue eyes.

"Faster!" she yips through the elated screeches and laughs.

" _No_ , not faster" her papa cautions, "Uncle Sammy should probably put you down now."

"Nooo!" Mary whines, flailing her limbs a bit as she starts to slow and descend, as if she could beat the air into whizzing by her ears once more.

"Mary, don't whine." Castiel warns, throwing her an authoritative glance as her feet touch ground.

Mary huffs and wraps her pajama-clad arms around Sam's leg, sliding down his calf until she is sitting on his shoe.

Sam smiles crookedly at Cas, wondering why the man is such a _worry wart_ all the time-- they were just playing around. Conceding, the tall Winchester glances back down to Mary and sees the pout looming on her face. It breaks his heart too much to just leave it there. "These new shoes I got are very strange, aren't they, Cas?" Sam says, kicking his weighted leg out a little and shaking the tiny girl into another fit of giggles.

"Yes, they certainly _are_ strange; and it looks like they only gave you one! You should talk to the shoe store about that." Cas hums, smiling again at his daughter's delight.

Mary laughs and pulls on her uncle's jeans, "Uncle Sammy! I'm not a shoe!"

"Oh my gosh, Cas! _My shoe can talk!_ " he yips while doing a jig that jostles Mary again and again. The girl erupts; her tightened arms vibrate on the back of Sam's knee—laughter racking her little limbs until she about falls off her souled-seat.

"A talking shoe is the strangest thing I have ever seen, Sam!" Cas laughs coolly. Mary carries a look back to her father, a smile on her face and a body full of musings that Castiel likens very much to Dean.

" _Papa_!" she chides playfully; finally, falling backwards onto the floor with a _thud_. Sam drops to his knees and tickles Mary's stomach, causing her eyes to squint and her tiny, milky white teeth to each make an extended appearance.

" _Well_ , all that laughter can only mean _my brother_ is here, hyping up my kid!" Dean booms, walking in from the hallway.

Sam stops the attack of tickles and pulls himself upright, towering over everyone else in the room.

"Hey Dean" he says with a smile, opening his arms wide and bending down to give his brother a hug. Mary is still rolling on the floor, chuckles bubbling up from her stomach in random bursts.

"You realize, she will be _impossible_ to get to sleep now." Dean smirks.

"Hey man, I can't help it if she is gets excited when I come over. She must like me best."

Mary giggles again, her tiny hands shooting up and cupping her mouth as Sam gleams down at her. She looks like the sun—hair shooting out in rays from her head.

"Then her _favorite uncle_ can put her to bed!" Cas jabs. Dean looks back at him, giving him an approving nod.

"I don't mind! Her and I will have a better time hanging together, anyway!" Sam laughs before squatting down, his knees cracking along the way, "These guys smell like farts and moldy burgers, don't they kiddo?"

Mary's eyes blast wide as she sits up and glances back at her dads. She waits a minute until she sees a smile and an eye roll from Dean. "Yeah! And poop!" she yips, reaching up, causing Sam to swoop her into his lanky arms once more. This time, he cradles her into the crook of his elbow, and she burrows into the hold, swinging her legs excitedly as she waves at her fathers like she's on a carnival ride. Dean leans down and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before Sam can steal her away.

The goofy uncle bustles down the hall, swooping the little girl from side to side, making every silly noise he can think of. She chimes in with her own renditions, making herself giggle all the more. He zooms into her bedroom, and with a gentle toss, the little girl is flying through the air, sailing down, and bouncing onto her mint green comforter. Mary laughs again, her voice, slightly rasped by the nonstop raucous.

"So, Mistress Mary, was kindergarten fun today?" Sam asks, taking a seat at the edge of her bed, knowing he has to start settling her down now. The little girl squirms beneath the covers in a hurricane of wiggles.

"Yeah." she offers finally, still concentrating on finding a comfortable spot within the divot created by Sam's added weight.

"Well, what did you do?"

"Read stories ... and we colored pictures of _monsters_ and scary things from the story."

"I bet your monster was the scariest" Sam says quickly, loving the way Mary's massive, ocean eyes glow with pride as she nods. He never has to question whose DNA won out on the petri dish that created this little angel.

"Yeah, mine had claws, and was black, and had black eyes! Daddy said it looked like a _demon_. . . and then Papa said it looked like Daddy" Mary giggles, covering her mouth again with her baby-carrot fingers.

"Well, your daddy _is_ a demon" Sam mumbles, thinking of all the pranks and _hell_ Dean has put him through over the years.

"What's a demon?" Mary finally chirps curiously; and Sam bites his lip a little, realizing he didn't intend for Mary to hear him, nor did he really want to give the child nightmares with an honest explanation.

"Well, demons are tricky little monsters, like the one you drew, I'm sure. They like to play pranks on people and tease them, and when they get angry, their eyes get really, really dark."

The little girl listens intently, nodding with an unblinking stare that Sam feels Cas must have taught her. "Daddy _is_ a demon then. He loves playing tricks!"

Sam laughs and knows that if his older brother ever hears of this, he’ll kill him.

"So what is papa then?" Mary asks interestedly.

Sam thinks for a moment of Dean and Cas and just how opposite they are, "Papa is an angel."

Mary eyes round and her mouth gapes a little, " _He is_?"

"Yep!" Sam says smiling, "Your Papa is an angel, that's why everyone likes him so much."

Her blonde head bounces up and down with excitement, "Does that make me an angel too?"

"I would imagine so!" Sam beams, "But you’re also a little bit of a demon too ... I know you like to play just as many tricks as your daddy!"

Mary grins mischievously, tossing the sheet over her head and hiding from her uncle's accusation.

The corners of Sam's mouth soften, and he thinks for a moment of how he will get to do this every night in just a few, short years. He imagines that _his_ daughter will have Jessica's smile, and his hair, and it will probably be just as wild as Mary's at times; he _can't wait_ to see it. Jess is due any day now.

Mary emerges slowly from her cotton fortress, peeking out at her quieted uncle, staring across the room. "Uncle Sammy, can you tell me a story?"

Sam comes back to the present and takes in the little girl's pleading eyes, "A story, huh? What kind?" he asks, thoughtfully, "A fairy tale with princesses and dragons?"

The girl's face contorts into a grimace and she shakes her head until her hair is a tumbleweed of blonde angles. Sam knows he has Dean to thank for his niece's aversion to princesses and other supposedly “chick” things.

"What should my story be about then?" Sam asks, exaggerating the concern on his face.

Mary stops a moment and thinks, her little thumb and index finger lift to pinch her chin, tapping on it to emphasize each, deep thought she has.

_Definitely Dean's daughter_.

"Angels and demons!" Mary finally yelps, wonder flushing her cheeks.

"What?" Sam laughs, thoroughly surprised by the request.

"Angels and demons! You said Daddy was a demon and Papa was an angel!"

Sam rolls his eyes back to the open, bedroom door, half expecting Castiel to burst in, talking about what was a appropriate bedtime ritual. A few seconds pass, and no dark haired man graces the doorway.

" _Please_ , Uncle Sammy?" Mary begs, her eyes growing impossibly wider and burrowing into Sam's heart.

"Okay, okay! I will try to think of one that your papa won't murder me for telling you."

Mary offers him another devilish grin.

Thoughts race through Sam's mind, finally resting on what caused this whole, odd topic in the first place.

"Okay, ready?" Sam asks, peering down at the tiny girl, now cozying into his side. Mary nods enthusiastically.

"Alright, well, once upon a time, there was an angel who was sent to earth to help out all the humans."

"Why did the humans need help?" Mary muses.

"Well, humans can be pretty silly sometimes—they don't think about what they’re doing and they can make mistakes and get into trouble. You have made mistakes before, haven't you?"

Mary nods again, looking slightly ashamed.

"Me too, because _we're human_. So every now and then, angels come down and help us."

Mary stares once more, and Sam feels like no one has ever found his words more important than this little girl does right now.

"So this angel was named Castiel—"

"Like Papa?" Mary exclaims in amazement.

"Yep, just like your papa." Sam coos, imagining that even Cas couldn't complain about the direction of this tale. "So the angel, Cas was sent to earth to help a lot of different people. He even saved some people whose baby was really sick; he made their baby feel all better!"

"Papa does that!" Mary squeals again.

"Yep, your papa is a _doctor_ , he helps when angels aren't around."

Mary's face twists in confusion, "But, I thought you said Papa _was_ an angel?"

Sam laughs, knowing that _only_ a six year old would be able to find every plot-hole within his made up story. " _He is_ , but there are _many types_ of angels. Some that come straight from heaven--that have wings. Others can _earn_ being called an angel by being _really_ nice and good and helping people a lot; but they don't have wings."

Mary pauses, eventually nodding, accepting the invented explanation as truth, "So _then_ what happened?"

Sam takes a beat, trying to figure out what _would_ happen next in this spontaneous fairy tale. "Well, you see, one day, Castiel came across a young man who was very, very upset."

Mary's eyes bow with concern, "Why?"

"Well, this particular young man was being teased _constantly_ by a tricky demon."

"Oh ... " Mary hums in wonder.

"Yeah, so Castiel said he would help the young man stop all the teasing by going to talk to the demon. So the young man took his new angel friend back to his house, where the demon lived."

"The demon lived with him?"

" _Yeah_ , you see, even though the demon could be _very_ annoying, he was still actually, an alright guy; so the young man didn't mind him hanging around, most of the time."

"I wouldn't want to live with a demon!" Mary exclaims, shaking her head at the thought.

Sam chuckles. "Hate to tell you kiddo, but you already do, remember?"

" _Oh yeah!_ Daddy’s a demon!" Mary peeps, shocking herself a little. "But he’s really _a nice_ demon though!"

"Yes, _he is_ and so was the young man's demon; but the demon could still bug him a lot every now and then ... and when Castiel met the young man, the demon was being really, really, _really_ annoying."

"What was the demon doing?"

"Oh, the demon was playing all sorts of tricks on the young man! He put shaving cream in his shoes and toothpaste in his hair! He called the young man's girlfriend one time and pretended to be the superintendent of the college and told her that he got kicked out for cheating on a big test. Thankfully Jess— _I mean_ , the young man's girlfriend, was _very_ smart and knew that the demon was trying to trick her. It was still very annoying though."

"What's a supertendon?" Mary inquires, lost on the sounds of words she doesn't understand.

"A super-in-ten-dent. That is like the boss of a school or college."

"Oh." Mary says, fairly uninterested by the answer. "What else did the demon do?"

"Well, the demon wasn't only _tricky,_ he was clumsy too. One time, the young man spent _hours_ writing a very important paper for his homework and the demon came in and spilled his bee— _I mean_ , his drink all over that young man's computer! It broke and he lost all of his hard work."

"Did the demon apologize?"

Sam felt an antique tinge of frustration cloud his brain, "Not right away, _no._ That is why the young man was so upset when he met the angel. He had to go to the library to re-do his homework and the angel came up to him and offered to help him do his research."

Mary nods sleepily and Sam could tell he was losing her interest by falling too far into memory and not enough into _wonder_.

"So when Castiel met the demon for the first time, they got into a big, big fight!" he bursts, letting his arms blow out above his heads, causing Mary to perk up and yank her green blanket in excitement.

"What happened?" she trills.

"Castiel told the demon that he wasn't being very nice, and the demon told him to mind his own beeswax."

Mary giggles, "Daddy says that all the time!"

Sam nods, knowing that  when Dean and Cas are out with Mary, they get too many prying questions that cause Dean to lose his cool. "Yeah, your daddy likes his privacy, for sure." Sam mumbles, pausing a moment to think about just how heated Dean is after those types of encounters.

Mary sits, rocking eagerly for her uncle to continue. 

“So anyway, they had a really big fight.”

"Did the demon iCastiel?" Mary asks, her smile suddenly sinking from her face, making her look so different from the eternally happy child that Sam loves.

" _No, no, no._ _Nothing_ like that. You see, the way angels and demons fight is with words ... sometimes, _lots of times,_ without words too" Sam offers, recollecting Dean’s complaints about Cas's _epic_ silent-treatments.

The girl's tiny face slides into confusion once more.

Sam adjusts. " _Basically_ , they yelled at each other a lot, and then the angel finally said that the demon was really rude and should be more considerate of other people's things and feelings. The angel was right too, you should _always_ think of others before yourself."

"Did the demon get mad at him for saying that?" Mary asks.

"At first; but the young man liked the angel and became friends with him, so the angel kept hanging around. Soon, the demon started liking the angel too."

" _He did?_ "

"Yeah, and the demon slowly started getting nicer and nicer. He got _so_ nice, in fact, that the angel actually started to like him back."

" _Really?_ " Mary twists her sheets between her tiny fingertips, sending an azure gaze up at Sam.

" _Really_. The angel liked the demon so much that both the demon and Castiel even started hanging out when the young man wasn't there with them."

"Did that make the man sad?"

Sam laughs "No! _No, no, no_ , he didn't want to be around the angel and the demon when they were ... _uh_ ... _being friendly._ He liked that Castiel and the demon got along. It gave the man more time to hang out with his girlfriend and get homework done."

"So the demon didn't play any more tricks?" Mary asks curiously, wondering just how that still made him a demon.

" _Oh, no_ , the demon _still_ played plenty of tricks; they were just nicer tricks and everyone could laugh about them afterwards— _most of the time_ " Sam grunts. The doorframe creaks and Sam whips around to see a spiky haired shadow leering from the other side. He smiles and wonders just how long Dean has been listening. "So anyway, the angel and the demon got along so well, and liked each other _so much,_ they finally decided they were in love and should live together, away from the man."

" _They fell in love?_ " Mary sings, a wondrous grin crawling up her cheeks.

"Yes, and you know what happened after that?" Sam asks, leaning down to Mary's ear, softening his voice with the descent.

"What?" the girl peeps excitedly.

"They decided they would have a baby. One who was _half angel_ and _half demon._ "

Mary turns her head, slowly looking at Sam. He beams as her gorgeous, blue eyes sparkle in the light shining from the illuminated hall.

" _Me?_ " she whispers, astonishment flooding her face.

"Exactly! How did you get so smart, kiddo?" Sam chuckles, tickling the little girl's sides, causing her to fall back and kick up the sheets in a fury. Mary laughs and smiles as she peers up at her uncle with a fondness that melts him to the bone.

"Alright, sweetheart, it’s past your bedtime and you need to sleep, or else your demon daddy will put shaving cream in my shoes again!"

Mary burst into more giggles before finally nestling back into bed, her eyelids suddenly feeling heavy as she relaxes into the pillow.

"Goodnight, sweetie" Sam hums, giving her tousled head a kiss.

"Goodnight, Uncle Sammy" she whispers back, loosening her grip on her blanket.

Sam shuffles backwards, finally turning around at the doorway and tip-toeing through to head  towards the living room. Dean's green eyes meet his, glowing in the hazy light as little laugh lines crease the corners, brightening his entire face. Castiel is at his shoulder, arm intertwined with Dean's, fingers laced into his large hand. They both smile at Sam before Dean finally exhales, closing his eyes a moment and shaking his head. He steps closer, putting his free hand onto his little brother's shoulder while still holding tightly to his angel behind him.

"You know man, that shaving cream trick _really is_ timeless, I should do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was only ever a one-shot, but I think it could be a cute series. What do you think? More adorable family time with our favorite boys?


End file.
